


Сочувствие

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADA Carisi, Drabble, Exhaustion, Gen, Just memory, Light Angst, No Barba, Unwanted Compassion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Cочувствие за последние полтора года стало его проклятием и безмолвным спутником.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 4





	Сочувствие

— Как ты, Доминик?

Кариси походя закапал себе в глаза — за последнее время он научился делать это за доли секунды — и поморщился от противного жжения. Так, наверное, и подумала Аманда. На самом деле, его затопило раздражением от того, что она назвала его полным именем. Из близких (условно близких, условно) полным именем его называл только один человек, и Кариси хотелось, чтобы так оставалось и дальше. Впрочем, приторное сочувствие в ее голосе раздражало не меньше.

Это сочувствие за последние полтора года стало его проклятием и безмолвным спутником. Начиная с момента ухода Барбы, и Аманда, и Лив его буквально излучали. Транслировали во все стороны, как гребаные матери Терезы. Фин был лучше хотя бы тем, что молчал. Но даже от него Сонни периодически ловил странные нечитаемые взгляды, когда тот думал, что никто не видит. Это было невыносимо, пожалуй, даже больше, чем постоянные мысли о том, почему Барба ушел, не попрощавшись. И, возможно, послужило тем последним аргументом «за», после которого он сменил шестнадцатый участок на офис окружного прокурора. Там с ним вообще почти никто не разговаривал. И уж точно не сочувствовал. Спасибо Господу за малые радости.

Но от сочувствия было не так-то легко спрятаться. Возможно, единожды став его предметом, ты был обречен тащить это бремя всю жизнь, кто знает, как работали законы этой ненормальной вселенной, но Спецкорпус словно не мог остановиться. Лив таскала ему еду, Роллинс ходила за ним по пятам, как побитая собачонка, она даже встретила его на выходе из туалета, где его стошнило от нервов после заседания суда. Невероятно унизительно. Иногда он хотел ее прогнать, но пока хватало такта этого не делать.

Его жизнь сейчас представляла собой какой-то лютый круговорот неприятных ощущений. Он терпел сочувствие бывших коллег, грубые комментарии новенькой (он же, в свое время, не был таким несносным? хотя, спроси Барбу, он, наверное, был даже хуже), снисходительно-недоверчивое отношение Хадид, позорные поражения в суде. Он сомневался. Как может сомневаться только человек, который почти не спит, не ест и не понимает, зачем оказался там, где сейчас находится. Иногда Кариси казалось, что он гоняется не за собственной давней мечтой, а за фантомом в розовом галстуке и цветастых подтяжках. Словно он все еще хотел что-то ему доказать.

Наверное, так оно и было, недосказанное клубилось в воздухе даже в те моменты, когда Кариси штудировал тонны юридической литературы перед очередным слушанием. Он сравнивал с этим фантомом каждую свою фразу, каждое движение. От недостатка сна ему иногда казалось, что он бредит наяву. Он смотрел в зеркало и видел там отражение Барбы, которое почему-то говорило свои коронные фразы его собственным голосом.

Ему хотелось верить, что быть юристом — действительно его давняя мечта. Но тогда надо было вплотную столкнуться с мыслью, что вот оно, добился, пришел к долгожданной и выпестованной цели сквозь тернии и муки. За это можно было собой гордиться. Можно было себя уважать. Стоило ли говорить, что внутри не было ни следа от этих чувств?

Внутри не было, пожалуй, ничего, кроме усталости и книжной пыли. И острого взгляда зеленых глаз, которые, казалось, пробурили дыру посреди его солнечного сплетения еще года три назад.

Насмешливый голос, который постоянно звучал в ушах, был своеобразным спасением, он перебивал собой сочувственный и мягкий голос Аманды. Он кидался колкостями и оскорблениями, подначивал и задавал правильные вопросы, направлял и обучал, ругал и ставил ориентиры. Он был маяком в душной и пыльной темноте.

И когда Сонни не слушал то, что творилось вокруг него, когда он на мгновение закрывал глаза и проваливался в дремотное оцепенение, он видел перед собой именно Рафаэля Барбу, который улыбался одним уголком рта и сползал взглядом ему на губы. И тогда у него снова появлялись силы двигаться дальше, и тогда он на считанные мгновения вспоминал, ради чего делает то, что делает. Тогда он снова видел перед собой цель. И уважал себя. И даже гордился.

Сонни открыл глаза и посмотрел в обеспокоенное лицо Аманды.

— Все хорошо. У меня все отлично, просто устал. Давай перенесем сегодняшнюю встречу? Хочу лечь пораньше.


End file.
